


Two Motel Rooms

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, John Knows, M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys will be boys.</p><p>Chapter 2 came from a prompt challenge to write Wincest fluff where John knows what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When a loud thump came through the thin motel wall, John paused and looked up from his journal and set down his cup of coffee. The sun was just rising but the hunter had already been researching for hours. It was a little early for his boys to be rough housing.

“Boys!” he shouted. “Keep it down!”

He went back to reading only to be interrupted by a second thump a few minutes later followed by what sounded like a moan. He placed a finger on his place in the newspaper and cocked his head to listen more closely. 

Sometimes Dean got a little rough when sparring with his brother and ever since John started to get them a second motel room, the wrestling matches seemed to be getting more frequent.

While it was unacceptable to watch his boys try to share a bed at this age or for Sam to sleep on some short spare cot shoved up against a wall with his long legs sticking off the end, it was only slightly less acceptable that John could not see what the boys got up to when he wasn’t in the room.

“Dean, you’re not hurting your brother, are you?”

There was muffled conversation on the other side of the wall before he heard a loud “No, sir” from his eldest.

“Good, because we’re rolling out in 20 minutes and your brother better be in one piece.” 

There was a loud laugh that came through the cheesy wallpaper that could only be Sam.

John sighed. His youngest was becoming a real handful but what could he do? Boys would be boys. As long as no one ended up with a broken nose, it was all good.


	2. Chapter 2

John stared. Their dad could be pretty intense sometimes, during hunts, conducting research, but this was breakfast. The sun was shining, the coffee was strong and the smell of sausage and maple syrup was making him drool. And yet John continued to stare. Not at Dean’s face but at a point further down on his neck where Sam… Oh shit.

Dean’s hand flew up to cover the hickey he assumed was there. Sure enough, when he touched the spot, it was sore and bruised from where his brother eagerly sucked on the skin earlier. They tried to be so careful, always putting their marks on each other where Dad couldn’t see, but things had gotten a little enthusiastic this morning. When Dad was banging on their door afterwards, telling them to hurry up for breakfast, both boys just threw on their clothes from the day before.

John started to say something, when their waitress interrupted him to take their order. Dean’s voice climbed up half an octave as he gave his order for sausage and eggs, and he went over-the-top trying to get Sam to order the special waffles which earned him a quizzical look from his brother. Hey, it was worth looking like an idiot if he could put off answering Dad’s question even two more minutes.

He should have known better. John Winchester, the scariest man to ever hunt the supernatural, turned his laser-like gaze back on his son the minute she stepped away.

“Where did you get that?” He pointed his finger and his attention on the tell-tale bruise. Sam stiffened up in the seat next to him, and Dean was thankful that he couldn’t see his face at that moment.

Instead, he put on his most adorable smile, because if John’s weapon was intimidation, then Dean’s was charm. “I don’t want to kiss and tell, Dad, you know that. I’m a gentleman.”

John’s eyes went flat. “Really? And where did you meet this lady?”

Dean licked his lips and nudged his brother’s leg under the table. Sam was sitting like a deer caught in the headlights, unable to move or breathe, and Dean was worried he might pass out at any time. “Last night, at the bar.”

John shifted his gaze to his youngest son and back again. “Dean, if I ask a question, I expect the truth. I know you didn’t leave your motel room because I was up all night doing research. So, tell me, how did you get it?” 

“I bit him.” Sam blurted out and Dean about had a heart attack. “On the neck. This morning. When we were wrestling in the room.”

The waitress showed up with the coffee pot, pouring the refills. Sam who never drank coffee held his mug out like a dying man in the desert. Anything to delay the rest of this conversation and a shot of caffeine could only help.

John sat back and took a sip of his coffee, studying the two of them over the lip of the mug, before reaching down to pull a $10 bill out of his wallet.

“Here, Dean, run next door and buy us water and sodas for the road.” 

Dean took the crumpled bill and looked over at Sam with his pleading hazel eyes. “Sam, why don’t you come and help me carry the stuff?”

John waved him off. “You can carry it fine. Hurry up before your breakfast gets cold.”  
Dean pocketed the bill and stalked off, trying to think how they would get out of this in one piece. He imagined the carnage that would await him when he got back to the table. Ever since Sam turned 16, he and John could hardly go five minutes without arguing but he had the feeling that this would make those arguments look like a Sunday picnic.

Walking back in the diner, Dean was glad to see there were no black eyes or severed limbs. Instead, the two other Winchesters were eating quietly with John reading the local paper and Sam with his nose in a paperback. Normal. Nice. Quiet. But definitely weird.

As they rose to leave, Sam excused himself to use the bathroom and Dean followed right behind before John could say anything.

Dean hopped up on the bathroom counter. “So? I can’t believe he doesn’t suspect anything. That was a close call.”

“Oh, he definitely suspects something, Dean. He told me that going forward, you’re gonna ride up front with him and that we’re only getting one motel room. Guess who gets to sleep on a cot tonight?” Sam pointed both thumbs at his own chest. “He also said that he saw a lot of bite marks in ‘Nam and never saw one like that.”

Dean was momentarily speechless. “But how are we…”

“Still alive? Yeah, well, I got a theory. Remember that time you got stoned? And Dad caught you sneaking back into the room? You smelled like pot so badly, and when he asked, you told him all about getting high with Rhonda.” 

Sam took too much pleasure in this story, and how Dean squirmed the next morning about his confession to Dad, but John never mentioned the episode again. 

Dean wrinkled up his brow. “Yeah, but what does that have to do…”

“Dude, Dad may know something’s up but that doesn’t mean he’s ever going to want to talk about it or think about it ever again. So, life goes on.” Sam shrugged. “I say we take this as a win.”

Dean laughed. “Okay, but next time, watch where you suck on my neck, you stupid vampire.”


End file.
